You or Him?
by Kim Candy
Summary: [Completed] Intinya, Junnmyeon tidak tahu. Siapa yang harus dia pilih? Yifan,si ketua Osis? atau Chanyeol si kapten basket? Krisho! slight Chanho! DLDR... RnR please.. Don't be a siders please -"
1. Chapter 1 (New School, New Friends)

**Title : You or him?**

**Genre : Romance, Drama.**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine. But the chara isn't mine T.T**

**Warning : This is boys love! Suho as uke. School dormitory inside. Awas ada typo…**

**.**

**.**

Kim Junmyeon namanya. Dia adalah murid baru di Star Highschool. Sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki. Dia pindah ke sekolah ini karena ayahnya yang pindah tugas ke Seoul.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Semoga kamu suka sekolah disini." pesan Ibunya saat mengantarnya ke sekolah barunya.

"Iya, ma."

Ia menggeret koper yang berisi baju dan perlengkapan lainnya. Ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Dan lagi, sekolah ini sangat luas. Ia bahkan tidak tahu letak asrama berada.

"Hey, anak baru?"

Junmyeon terkesiap saat ada seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia berbalik dan-wow! Orang ini tinggi sekali!

"I-iya. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus kemana."

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar. Terkesan idiot di pikiran Junmyeon.

"Baiklah. Akan ku antar ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengurus surat kepindahanmu-"

"Sebenarnya masalah surat kepindahan sudah diurus sejak kemarin."

Lelaki tadi mengangguk kikuk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu. Kita sekamar loh"

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk dan mengekor dibelakang pemuda tinggi itu.

"Oh iya, namamu siapa?"tanya Junmyeon sembari menyamakan langkah lebar pemuda itu.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Lalu namamu siapa?"

"Kim Junmyeon."

Junmyeon berjalan dibelakang pemuda tiang ini dengan berjuta pikiran.

"Um, Chanyeol-ssi, apakah hari ini tidak ada kegiatan pembelajaran?"

"Tidak ada. Ini hari Kamis. Setiap hari Kamis dan Minggu, kegiatan belajar dan mengajar diliburkan." jelas Chanyeol. Junmyeon hanya ber-oh ria.

"Lalu, satu kamar berapa orang?"

"Ada tiga orang."

Junmyeon mengangguk paham.

"Apakah masih jauh? Maaf, aku terlalu banyak bertanya ya?"

Pemuda itu hanya terkekeh, "Tidak apa-apa. Bertanyalah sepuasmu. Sebentar lagi kita sampai kok. Kau lelah? Mau kugendong?"canda Chanyeol.

"Ti-tidak perlu! Maksudku, tidak usah digendong. Aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri."

Junmyeon merutuk dalam hatinya. Chanyeol didepannya lagi-lagi terkikik geli.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Jja, lepas sepatu mu lebih dulu."

Junmyeon melepas sepatunya lalu menyusunnya di rak yang telah tersedia.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kemana roomate kita?"

"Dia pasti berada di lapangan indoor. Biasanya bermain basket. Oh iya, panggil aku Chanyeol saja. Kalau perlu, panggil aku Chanyeol tampan."

"Ih, narsis banget!"seru Junmyeon.

"Haha.. Kau lihat lemari yang ada di pojok itu? Kau bisa menyusun baju-bajumu disana."

Junmyeon mengangguk seraya menarik kopernya.

"Junmyeon-ah, kau lapar?"

"Emm..tidak juga sih. Tapi aku mau ramyun."

"Akan kubuatkan untukmu."

Chanyeol melenggang menuju dapur. Setelah selesai menata bajunya, ia mengamati ke sekeliling asrama ini. Ternyata, cukup luas untuk ditempati tiga orang. Sejauh ini, ia hanya melihat dua kasur. Lalu, bagaimana dengannya? Junmyeon pun mendatangi Chanyeol ke dapur.

"Yeol?"

"Ah, ini ramyunmu."

"Wow, cepat sekali."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Oh iya, aku lihat, disini hanya ada dua kasur. Lalu, aku tidur dimana?"

"Kasur ketiga itu rusak, dan kemarin baru diganti. Mungkin, dua hari lagi kau akan tidur dikasur baru. Kau bisa tidur denganku, atau dengan Yifan."

"Yifan? Roommate kita?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Junmyeon pun melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

Bulan kini telah menggantikan tugas matahari untuk menyinari bumi dengan sinarnya yang redup. Junmyeon sedang tiduran disalah satu kasur. Ia tak tahu kasur yang sedang direbahinya ini milik siapa. Yang pasti, kasur ini sangat nyaman. Ia menyukai bau citrus yang menguar dari kasur ini. Hingga Junmyeon jatuh tertidur disitu.

"Hey, bangun."

"Hng?"

Junmyeon memaksakan untuk membuka matanya. Lalu ia duduk dan mengucek matanya.

"Kenapa dibangunkan? Kasihan dia kelelahan."ujar Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Junmyeon pun dengan berat hati turun dari kasur yang ternyata milik Yifan itu. Kasurnya benar-benar nyaman.

Junmyeon melirik jam yang tergantung diatas lemari. Ternyata sudah pukul 09.00. Ia memegangi perutnya yang kelaparan. Ia pun berjalan menuju dapur.

Ternyata, di dapur ada Chanyeol.

"Hei, sedang membuat apa?" tanya Junmyeon sekedar basa-basi.

"Aku mau membuat susu. Kau mau?"tawar Chanyeol

"Aku lapar. Tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku juga mau susu." jawab Junmyeon sambil nyengir lucu.

"Aku tidak keberatan kok. Di meja ada beberapa lauk."

Junmyeon mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Siapa yang memasak ini? Kau?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Ya, aku yang memasaknya. Sebenarnya, itu sisa lauk pagi tadi. Tidak apa, kan?"

"Ooh, begitu. Tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol mendekat ke meja makan dan meletakkan segelas susu hangat yang baru dibuatnya. Junmyeon menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil,"Gomawo, Chanyeol-ah. Maaf, aku merepotkanmu sedari tadi."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku ke kamar duluan, ne?"

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

Chanyeol serta Yifan sudah tidur mendahului dirinya. Ia juga sudah mengantuk. Tapi, ia sangat ingin tidur di tempat Yifan. Ia pun berjongkok disamping kasur Yifan. Ia bisa mendengar deru nafas Yifan yang teratur.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Tanpa ia tahu, Yifan ternyata belum benar-benar tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Junmyeon berkedip. Suara itu berasal dari Yifan.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Junmyeon heran. Bukankah dengkuran halus tadi berasal dari Yifan?

"Aku hanya merasa sedang diawasi. Apa yang kau mau?"

Junmyeon menatap Yifan ragu, "Emm, bolehkah aku tidur denganmu? M-maksudku tidur di tempatmu."

Tanpa Junmyeon duga, Yifan menggeser tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat tidur!"

Junmyeon tersenyum pelan,"Terima kasih!"

Junmyeon pun merebahkan dirinya.

"Jaljayo" kemudian ia menguap lebar. Ia benar-benar mengantuk. Tak lama kemudian, Junmyeon telah terlelap. Meninggalkan Yifan yang masih terjaga.

Yifan mengusap pipi Junmyeon. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan saat tidur, inner Yifan. Senyum tipis menghampiri bibir Yifan.

"Ne, Jaljayo, Junmyeon-ah."

.

.

Pagi sudah datang. Matahari mulai muncul sedikit demi sedikit. Namun, kamar asrama bernomor 205 ini belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Seluruh penghuninya masih menyelami alam mimpi masing-masing. Padahal, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam tepat.

Junmyeon mengerutkan dahi-matanya masih terpejam. Tak lama kemudian, matanya terbuka. Dia belum benar-benar sadar. Ia merasa hangat dan nyaman, membuatnya enggan untuk beranjak mandi.

Tetapi, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia memaksakan untuk membuka sepasang matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Ia melihat sesuatu didepannya. Warna putih? Pandangannya naik keatas dan-

"Uwa!"

Bruk

Pekikan kecil dan gedebuk(?) pelan itu berhasil membangunkan dua orang lainnya.

"Kenapa berteriak?"tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Ayo kalian, cepat bangun!"

Junmyeon segera kabur menuju kamar mandi. Yifan dan Chanyeol hanya bergumam malas.

Di kamar mandi..

Junmyeon membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali. Wajahnya memerah.

"Kenapa aku dan dia tidur berpelukan seperti itu? Memalukan!"

.

.

Berkat Junmyeon yang terlalu 'pintar' ia pergi ke gedung sekolah sendirian. Dan sekarang, ia tersesat karena tidak tahu letak kelasnya.

"Maaf, aku mau bertanya, kelas 2-1 dimana?"

Ia bertanya pada namja bermata kecil berlapiskan eyeliner berwarna hitam.

"Kau murid baru itu ya? Ayo ikut aku! Aku sekelas denganmu."

Junmyeon benar-benar bersyukur karena namja yang tingginya kurang lebih sama dengannya ini sekelas dengan dirinya.

"Namamu siapa? Aku Baekhyun."

"Aku Junmyeon."

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas diselingi dengan obrolan kecil.

Sesampainya di kelas, masih banyak kursi yang kosong. Padahal jam telah menunjukkan pukul 06.45.

"Junmyeon, duduk denganku ya?"

Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Hey, kau sekamar dengan Chanyeol dan Yifan, kan?"

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Ya, kenapa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum misterius, "Haha, tidak apa-apa."

Junmyeon tidak ambil pusing mengenai tingkah Baekhyun ini.

"Baek, jam masuk masih lama, ya?"

"15 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi."

Junmyeon mengangguk paham, "Oh, begitu.."

.

.

Sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Dan Baekhyun mengajak Junmyeon untuk pergi ke cafetaria.

"Baek, aku lupa bawa uang saku ku."keluh Junmyeon.

"Hari ini aku traktir."

"Serius?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Duarius malah"

Junmyeon tertawa,"Susu cokelat aja."

"Kamu nggak lapar?" tanya Baekhyun.

Junmyeon menggeleng.

"Tunggu sebentar ya."

Junmyeon mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling cafetaria. Cukup ramai dengan beragam suara memenuhi ruangan ini. Apalagi, semua penghuni sekolah ini laki-laki. Suaranya bermacam-macam, bukan?

Tak berselang lama kemudian, Baekhyun datang dengan nampan ditangannya.

Baekhyun meletakkan segelas susu cokelat dingin beserta sepiring makanan lain yang tidak Junmyeon pesan kehadapannya.

"Ini untukmu. Aku belikan kentang goreng juga ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kan Baek? Maaf merepotkan."

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan."

"Gomawo."

Mereka makan dengan tenang, sampai sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka.

"Hey, ByunBaek!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Dengan tidak elitnya, Baekhyun tersedak saat seseorang menepuk bahunya kencang.

"Yak! Untuk apa kesini?! Dasar idiot."

Seenak jidatnya, namja tadi-ternyata Chanyeol-mencomot nugget milik Baekhyun.

"Ish, kau!"

"Jangan marah, Byun"

Junmyeon hanya bisa sweatdrop. Ternyata Chanyeol itu-sangat-jahil.

"Hai Junmyeon"sapa Chanyeol.

"Yaa"Junmyeon menyahut seadanya.

Kriiiing

"Baek, ayo kembali ke kelas."

"Iya iya..kau duluan. Aku harus mengurus tiang ini sebentar."

"Baiklah."

Junmyeon beranjak dari sana. Di koridor, ia melihat Yifan bersama teman-teman sekelasnya bermain basket dilapangan.

"Ternyata Yifan juga tinggi. Sepertinya melebihi Chanyeol."

Tanpa sengaja, mata mereka bertemu. Junmyeon hanya tersenyum kecil. Dan Yifan membalas dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Benar-benar tipis, sehingga senyum itu tidak terlihat oleh Junmyeon. Dan ia mengira bahwa Yifan tidak menyukainya. Ia menunduk tanpa mau melihat ke arah lapangan lagi.

.

.

Jam pelajaran kosong, karena Kun-saenim tidak dapat hadir karena sakit. Dan kelas Junmyeon benar-benar ribut.

Junmyeon yang bosan hanya menggambar tidak jelas di notebook-nya.

"Baek-ah,"

"Hm?"

"Aku pikir, Yifan tidak suka padaku."

Baekhyun menegakkan posisi duduknya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Junmyeon,"Kamu suka sama Yifan?!"

Junmyeon membulatkan matanya,"Bukannya begitu! Ish,"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya,"Lalu?"

Junmyeon menggembungkan pipinya,"Tadi, saat hendak ke kelas, aku melihat Yifan main basket dilapangan. Lalu, tanpa sengaja ia melihatku, begitupun sebaliknya. Aku tersenyum saat ia melihat kearahku. Tapi, ia tidak membalas senyumku,"

Baekhyun ber-oh ria sambil mengangguk paham.

"Ooh, begitu. Ya, kau mungkin bisa menebak dari wajahnya. Dia begitu dingin, jarang tersenyum. Padahal, kan dia itu ganteng, tinggi, jago main basket, main gitar juga lumayan. Dia pernah mengisi acara pensi tahun lalu. Dia bermain gitar." Oceh Baekhyun.

Junmyeon hanya bergumam pelan sembari melanjutkan kegiatan corat-coretnya tadi.

"Apakah, Yifan itu murid popular disini?" Tanya Junmyeon

"Ya, dia cukup populer. Dia ketua Osis lho,"

"Oh, jinjja?"

"Ne. Kenapa kau sepertinya sangat penasaran dengan seluk beluk Yifan? Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

"T-tidak! Sungguh. Aku hanya penasaran." Elak Junmyeon.

"Baiklah..aku pikir kau menyukai Yifan" ucap Baekhyun bermaksud untuk menggoda Junmyeon.

"Baekhyuun!"

.

.

Sudah satu minggu Junmyeon menuntut ilmu disini. Dan banyak kejadian yang mengisi kesehariannya. Ia menjadi pengganti wakil ketua Osis yang mengundurkan diri karena suatu alasan.

"Hey, minggu depan akan ada pameran seni!" teriak Jongdae heboh.

Semuanya asyik pada kegiatan masing-masing, menghiraukan eksistensi Jongdae didepan sana.

"Sudahlah, yang penting aku sudah mengumumkan hal ini." Kata Jongdae acuh dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"PENGUMUMAN UNTUK SELURUH PENGURUS DAN ANGGOTA OSIS，BERKUMPUL DI AULA SEKARANG JUGA!"

Terdengar pengumuman yang pasti terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Baek, aku ke aula dulu ya."

"Ye."

Junmyeon berjalan keluar kelasnya menuju aula. 'Pasti mengenai pameran seni', pikir Junmyeon.

Junmyeon telah tiba di aula. Disana pengurus dan anggota Osis telah berkumpul. Disana juga ada Sam-saenim.

"Baiklah, semua sudah berkumpul?"

"Ne!"

"Kalian sudah tahu, 'kan, kalau minggu depan sekolah kita akan mengadakan pameran seni?"

"Ne!" koor seluruh anggota.

"Saya akan membagikan tugas. Untuk ketua dan wakil, kalian akan memperbanyak undangan yang telah kalian buat. Sekretaris mencatat hal-hal yang perlu dibeli. Bendahara cukup menjaga uang yang akan digunakan nanti. Dan anggota yang akan menyebar luaskan undangan. Arrachi?"

"Ne, saenim!"

"Baiklah, kerjakan tugas masing-masing. Kalian boleh bubar."

Junmyeon dan Yifan berjalan berdampingan.

"Yifan, bukankah printer sekolah rusak?"

"Ah, kau benar. Kita memprint keluar sekolah?"

Junmyeon mengangguk,"Kita kan sudah membuat contoh undangannya dan sudah disetujui Sam-saemnim. Jadi, kita tinggal memprintnya."

Junmyeon baru satu minggu sekolah disini. Namun, ia seperti sudah satu tahun sekolah disini.

Dua namja dengan tinggi yang kontras ini berjalan menuju asrama. Hanya Junmyeon yang masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambill flashdisk. Setelahnya ia keluar dan mereka berjalan menuju gerbang utama.

Junmyeon meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada satpam sekolah,"Annyeong Ahjussi, izin keluar ya. Kami mau memprint brosur."

"Ne, jangan terlalu lama."

"Arrasseo."

Mereka berjalan ke tempat percetakan yang berada cukup jauh dari sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan, tiada satupun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan.

Kira-kira, tujuh menit mereka sampai di percetakan tersebut.

Tok tok tok

"Permisi,"

Cklek

Seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu,"Mau memprint?"

Junmyeon dan Yifan mengangguk.

"Silahkan masuk. Kalian tunggu sebentar, ya."

Lagi-lagi, keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Sesekali Junmyeon mencuri pandang pada Yifan, lalu memngalihkan pandangannya saat Yifan menyadari hal tersebut.

Wanita itu kembali,"Kalian bisa memprint sendiri? Maaf anak saya sedang tidak ada dirumah."

Mereka hanya mengangguk dan mendekati komputer beserta alat lainnya.

Skip

Undangan sudah selesai dicetak. Dan mereka sudah berjalan menuju sekolah. Yifan berjalan lebih dulu didepan. Sedangkan Junmyeon dibelakangnya, sedang mengecek undangan tersebut.

Namun, Junmyeon kurang memerhatikan jalan. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah-

"Uwa!"

Bruk

Junmyeon terjatuh. Dan Undangan tadi berhamburan didekatnya.

"Junmyeon!"

Yifan berlari ke arah Junmyeon,"Junmyeon-ah gwaenchanayo?"

"Kakiku sakit," tunjuk Junmyeon pada kaki kirinya.

Yifan membuka sepatu beserta kaus kaki Junmyeon yang sebelah kiri. Lalu menekan pelan pergelangan kakinya.

"Akh!" pekik Junmyeon kesakitan.

"Kakimu terkilir."

Junmyeon memasang kembali kaus kaki dan sepatunya. Lalu memunguti undangan yang berserakkan.

"Bisa berdiri tidak?" tanya Yifan.

Junmyeon mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun hasilnya-

Bruk

"Aduh.."

-Junmyeon kembali terduduk. Yifan berjongkok membelakangi Junmyeon.

"Ayo naik,"

Junmyeon berkedip,"T-tapi,"

"Cepat, kalau satpam itu mengunci gerbang bagaimana?"

"Ah, i-iya iya"

Dengan susah payah, Junmyeon naik ke punggung lebar Yifan. Yifan pun berdiri dan membenarkan posisi Junmyeon. Sedangkan Junmyeon mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yifan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yifan.

"Yifan, apa aku berat?" tanya Junmyeon pelan.

"Tidak. Kau ringan sekali."

Junmyeon berdengung pelan dibalik leher Yifan.

Mereka telah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya pak satpam heran melihat Junmyeon berada dalam gendongan Yifan.

"Dia terjatuh, dan kakinya terkilir."jelas Yifan.

"Cepat bawa ke Uks! Nanti bisa bengkak."

Yifan mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju UKS.

.

.

Junmyeon sedang duduk diatas ranjang ruang kesehatan. Dia menunggu Yifan yang sedang memanggilkan dokter sekolah. Ia mengamati kakinya yang terkilir. Ia jadi teringat dengan Yifan yang langsung berlari menghampirinya saat ia terjatuh.

Caranya berbicara dan caranya menatap Junmyeon tadi penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi lain dari Yifan. Entah kenapa hatinya menghangat, karena ia bisa melihat ekspresi lain yang jarang dikeluarkannya. Mukanya selalu datar sedatar tembok. Junmyeon benar-benar heran dengan manusia satu itu.

Cklek

Dokter Jung masuk diiringi Yifan dibelakangnya.

"Kakinya terkilir ya?"tanya dokter muda itu sembari mengamati pergelangan kaki Junmyeon.

"Engh, ya,"

Dokter Jung pun mengambil salep pijat dari kotak obat. Dan mengoleskannya di tempat yang sakit.

"Tahan sebentar ya,"

"Aduh!" seru Junmyeon saat dokter itu memijat kakinya. Dan saat dokter itu memijat dengan kuat di bagian yang terkilir-

"Ya! Akh! Sakit uisanim! Yifan tolong!"

Sang dokter hanya memandang Junmyeon datar. Lalu Yifan? Ia mendekati Junmyeon lalu mengusap pelan pundaknya.

"Tahan sebentar, nanti kalau tidak dipijat, kakimu bengkak. Pasti akan sakit kalau berjalan. Aku kan tidak bisa selalu menggendongmu,"

Junmyeon meng-glare Yifan karena berbicara seperti itu didepan seseorang yang sedang mengobatinya.

"Ish, kau bicara apa sih?"

"Ayo uisanim, pijat kakinya agar bisa berjalan dengan normal."

Dokter Jung menggelengkan kepalanya heran sembari menahan tawanya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mengobati Junmyeon yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

Junmyeon kini sedang tiduran diatas kasurnya-Yifan. Ia tadi digendong Yifan menuju ke kamar asrama karena Yifan yang memaksanya. Yifan khawatir kakinya bertambah sakit kalau ia berjalan menuju kamar asrama yang cukup jauh ini. Dan saat itu, Junmyeon mengulum senyum dengan semburat tipis menghiasi pipinya.

"Hey, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi?"

Junmyeon bangkit dari lamunannya saat Chanyeol menyapanya-apakah itu bisa disebut sapaan?

"Em, tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol duduk dipinggir ranjang yang diduduki Junmyeon.

"Kau terkilir?"

"Ah, iya. Tahu dari mana?"

"Murid-murid heboh saat melihat Yifan menggendongmu ke asrama. Dan kebetulan aku mendengar teriakanmu saat melewati ruang kesehatan."

"Oh, hehehe…" Junmyeon hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kau terkilir? Jatuh ya?"

"Ya, aku jatuh saat memprint brosur edaran pameran seni minggu depan. Yaa, kau tahu sendiri, kan? Aku ini sedikit ceroboh."

"Bukannya sedikit, tapi sangat."

Junmyeon memajukan bibirnya,"Yah!"

Chanyeol membuat tanda 'peace' dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, "Haha, aku bercanda."

Junmyeon hanya menghiraukannya.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka. Yifan muncul dibalik pintu itu. Tangannya memegang bungkusan.

"Hey, sudah baikan?"

"Ya, lumayan."

"Sini kulihat kakimu."

Junmyeon menyelonjorkan kakinya. Dan Yifan memeriksanya dengan seksama.

"Masih agak bengkak ya? Ini, pakai salep ini."

Junmyeon menyambut salep itu. Kemudian tersenyum manis, "Gomawo."

"Ah, iya.."

Yifan kemudian berlalu menuju dapur.

'Aneh. Kenapa sikap Yifan terlihat berbeda?'

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Annyeong! Lama gak bawa ff :D gak punya ide sih.. T.T. Lagi-lagi aku bawa ff Krisho. Dan AlternativeUniverse-nya school life-lagi. Maaf ya, kalo reader bosen dengan genre seperti itu. Kan, fanfic lain dengan AU! Seperti itu udah banyak… gomen ne minna san.. T.T *bow**

**Sumpah deh, gak pernah bisa move on dari Krisho… oh iya, scene Suho terkilir itu, berdasarkan pengalaman aku XD. Tapi aku gak digendong kek gitu :3. Untuk chapter 2, aku gak tau kapan publishnya. Tapi kan, bentar lagi liburan semester. Mungkin, saat ada kesempatan bakalan ku publish chap selanjutnya.**

**Ya sudah…maaf kalau masih terasa pendek. Saya gak jago nulis ff panjang. Sekali lagi, maaf atas kekurangan fanfic saya ini. Kalau readers sekalian melihat ada kesalahan, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberi kritik dan sarannya. Asal jangan mem-bash chara atau mem-flame karya saya aja, oKAI?**

**Aduh, malu banget deh / fanfic ini belum selesai di edit, tapi udah main publish aja maaf banget..maaf...banget sebeya...mohon maaf bagi yg udah baca plus review..aku baru sadar setelah fanfic ini dipublish..tapi tenang, fanficnya udah aku perbaiki. Sekali lagi, mohon maaf. Kalau ada kesalahan lainnya, tolong di kasih tau ya, biar bisa diperbaiki.**

**Gamsahamnidaaa**

**RNR pleaseeeeee... :3**


	2. Chapter 2 (Performing Arts)

You or Him chap 2

.

.

Hari ini hari Senin. Dan dua hari kemudian adalah hari Kamis, yaitu hari diadakannya pameran seni. Maksudku pentas seni.

Tenda, panggung dan stand makanan telah didirikan. Para panitia sibuk menata hal-hal penting untuk mendukung acara tersebut. Setiap kelas juga sibuk menyiapkan stand masing-masing.

Lalu, dimana Junmyeon?

Oh, dia ada di atas panggung. Mengawasi penata suara dan lampu.

"Hey, pasang yang benar! Speakernya mau jatuh!" seru Junmyeon sambil menghampiri namja yang sedang memasang speaker.

"Maaf! Aku akan membenarkannya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membeli minum. Kau mau kubawakan sesuatu?"

"Terserah saja. Ini uangnya."

"Ah, tidak, tidak! Pakai uangku saja."

"Terima kasih, Junmyeon-ssi!"

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum pada pemuda tadi. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Daehyun.

Ia berjalan menuju cafetaria. Disana, ia bertemu dengan Yifan. Junmyeon melemparkan senyumannya pada Yifan. Yifan pun balas tersenyum.

Junmyeon berjalan menuju kulkas yang menyediakan minuman dingin. Ia mengambil dua kaleng cola dari sana.

"Ahjumma, beli ini dua!"seru Junmyeon pada ahjumma yang sedang berjaga.

"Ini kembaliannya."

"Kamsahamnida."

Ia pun berjalan kearah Yifan.

"Hey, kau ikut menjaga stand tidak?"tanya Junmyeon.

"Entahlah. Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku ikut menjaga."jawab Junmyeon sembari tersenyum

Yifan tersenyum tipis,"Oh iya, bagaimana kerja Daehyun? Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Dia itu cukup ceroboh."

"Ya! Kau menyindirku?"

Yifan terkekeh pelan,"Aku tak bermaksud menyindirmu."

Junmyeon memajukan bibirnya,"Saat Daehyun memasang speaker, speaker itu hampir jatuh. Untung saja aku langsung menghampirinya. Kalau tidak, mungkin speaker itu akan hancur berkeping-keping."

Yifan terkekeh pelan,"Baiklah. Awasi anak buahmu satu itu."

Yifan mengusak rambut Junmyeon lalu pergi dari sana.

"U-uh?"

Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya. Ia kemudian mengamati punggung tegap Yifan yang lama kelamaan ditelan keramaian.

Ia tersadar, ia harus kembali keatas panggung. Junmyeon pun turut meninggalkan cafetaria yang cukup penuh ini.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kita jual?" tanya pemuda bersurai madu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjual makanan seperti di cafe pada umumnya?" usul pemuda lainnya.

"Memangnya menu makanannya seperti apa? Dan siapa yang memasaknya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo saja. Dia kan jago masak." sahut pemuda bersurai madu tadi-Luhan.

"Aku?" tunjuk namja bermata besar pada dirinya sendiri. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Aku sendirian?!" seru nya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kan kasihan kalau kau bekerja sendiri."

Brak

Perdebatan itu terhenti saat pintu kelas terbuka cukup keras. Dan pelakunya ialah Junmyeon.

"Hey, apa kalian sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan ikut menjaga stand?" tanya Junmyeon pada seluruh namja yang ada dikelas.

"Belum. Kami baru menentukan siapa yang akan memasak serta menu yang akan dijual."

Junmyeon mengangguk paham.

"Em, aku jadi kasirnya ya." celetuk Junmyeon sambil menatap mereka satu persatu penuh harap.

"Baiklah. Ambil selembar kertas! Lalu kita tulis yang akan ikut menjaga stand."

.

.

Pada H-1, semua sudah siap. Tinggal memastikan berbagai hal agar kegiatan besok berjalan lancar.

Hari ini, Junmyeon memilih istirahat di kamar. Kini, ia sudah punya kasur baru. Jadi ia tidak perlu numpang tidur di kasur Yifan lagi.

"Chanyeol dimana ya? Aku tidak melihatnya sedari tadi." gumam Junmyeon.

Ia sendirian dikamar. Ia tidak tahu dimana Yifan dan Chanyeol berada. Kamar benar-benar sepi. Biasanya, Chanyeol akan bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar saat sedang bosan.

Cklek

Pintu kamar terbuka. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun saja beberapa saat yang lalu orang ini dibicarakan, tau-tau sudah muncul dihadapan Junmyeon sambil menenteng kantong plastik berisi sesuatu.

"Yeol, dari mana?"

"Aku? Aku baru saja mendaftar ke panitia. Aku mau mengisi acara besok."

"Jinjja? Apa yang kau lakukan besok?"

"Emm...rahasia!" seru Chanyeol jahil.

Junmyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Ish! Tidak seru."

Chanyeol tersenyum,"Nanti kau akan tahu. Oh iya, aku membeli es krim. Kau mau satu?"

Junmyeon mengangguk antusias. Chanyeol mendekat dan memberikan satu cup es krim rasa cokelat.

"Gomawo!"

"Cheonma."

Chanyeol ikut duduk di kasur Junmyeon dan membuka tutup es krim miliknya. Ia memakannya perlahan.

Berbeda dengan Junmyeon yang memakannya dengan cepat, seakan-akan takut diminta orang lain. Chanyeol menatapnya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Haha, apa kau juga harus ceroboh saat makan, heum?"

Junmyeon mendongak. Ketika itu pula, Chanyeol menyapukan ibu jari nya di sudut bibir Junmyeon.

"Hng?"

Junmyeon mengerjap lucu. Kemudian menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil," celetuk Chanyeol.

Junmyeon merundukkan kepalanya. Ia melanjutkan memakan es krimnya yang mulai mencair.

"Maaf, A-aku mau ke dapur sebentar,"

Junmyeon beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Junmyeon kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi meja makan.

Entah kenapa, ia tak bisa berlama-lama berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak mengerti.

.

.

Pukul 06.00 pagi..

Junmyeon sudah bangun dan berkutat didapur. Ia berencana menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua roommate-nya.

Ia sedang memotong-motong wortel dan sayuran lainnya. Dia berencana membuat sup ayam.

Tap tap tap..

Ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arah dapur.

"Junmyeon?"

Suaranya menyadarkan Junmyeon dari kegiatannya.

"Eh, Yifan?"

"Memasak apa?" Tanya Yifan sambil mengintip panci di balik bahu kecil Junmyeon.

"Sup ayam. Sekali-sekali, aku yang masak untuk kalian."

Junmyeon meneruskan kegiatannya. Kali ini, ia memotong bawang merah.

Yifan bersandar pada tembok. Ia masih menguap kecil. Terlihat sekali ia masih mengantuk. Ia pun tidur sebentar sambil berdiri, bertumpu pada tembok. Dasar tukang tidur.

"Auch!"

Pekikan kecil itu membuat Yifan tersentak dan kantuknya hilang seketika. Ia mendekati Junmyeon yang memegangi jari tengahnya.

Sebelum Junmyeon sempat untuk berjalan ke wastafel, Yifan sudah menarik jari Junmyeon dan mengisap darah yang keluar dari jari Junmyeon.

"Ah? Y-yifan?"

Pipi Junmyeon lantas memerah. Yifan kemudian melepaskan hisapannya dan merogoh sesuatu dikantung celana trainingnya.

Ternyata, Yifan mengambil plester luka bergambar kucing kecil. Dan kemudian membalutkannya ke jari Junmyeon.

Sesudahnya, Yifan menatap Junmyeon. Sedangkan Junmyeon balas menatapnya dengan wajah merah padam. Kemudian Yifan menyentil pelan kening lebar Junmyeon yang tertutup poni.

Ctak!

Namun sukses membuat Junmyeon mengaduh.

"Aduh!"

"Bisakah lain kali kau berhati-hati?"

Junmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Iya, iya! Tapi, kau jangan menyentilku begitu dong!" seru Junmyeon tidak suka.

Yifan terkekeh pelan, lalu mengusak rambutnya.

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu! Aku mau membangunkan Chanyeol lalu mandi."

Yifan beranjak pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Junmyeon yang terbengong-bengong karena perbuatan Yifan barusan. Ia mengamati plester bergambar kucing yang lucu itu. Lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan meneruskan kegiatannya.

.

.

Junmyeon beserta dua roommatenya sudah berpakaian rapi. Mereka bersiap untuk pergi keluar asrama. Junmyeon duduk disamping rak sepatu sambil memasang sepatunya.

"Yeol, kau ikut jaga stand atau tidak?"

"Tidak. Kau ingat? Aku naik kepanggung bertepatan dengan dibukanya stand." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menyimpul tali sepatunya.

"Ah, iya, ya."

Yifan yang sudah selesai dari tadi berjalan keluar. Sedangkan Junmyeon mempercepat untuk mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Chanyeol, aku duluan ya. Yifan! Tunggu aku!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum pelan. Lalu menghela nafas pelan. Ia kemudian berdiri dan meraih tas gitarnya. Dan kemudian berjalan keluar. Tak lupa pula ia mengunci pintu asrama.

.

.

Junmyeon sedang memegangi sebuah handy cam. Mengatur benda tersebut sebelum digunakan untuk men-dokumentasikan acara ini. Tidak, handy cam ini bukan miliknya. Bukan juga orang yang ditugaskan untuk mendokumentasi.

Tapi, ini handy cam milik Taehyung-adik kelasnya yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Osis. Ia menitipkannya pada Junmyeon. Ingin ke toilet katanya.

Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar tempatnya berdiri. Retinanya menangkap Taehyung yang berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Hyung! Terimakasih sudah menjaga handy cam ku." Ucap Taehyung sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Junmyeon tersenyum,"Ne. Aku pergi dulu ya,"

Taehyung mengangguk. Junmyeon pun pergi dari situ.

Ia hari ini menjadi pembawa acara bersama Yifan. Ia berjalan menuju belakang panggung. Ia mendapati Yifan tengah memakai jas hitamnya.

"Junmyeon-ah, kemari. Pakai jas-mu."

Ia mendekat dan menyambut jas yang diulurkan oleh Yifan.

"Yifan, aku hanya ikut ke panggung sampai jam 11 saja, ne? Soalnya aku ikut jaga stand nanti pukul 12,"

Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya,"Bukankah kemarin kita sudah mendiskusikannya?"

Junmyeon meringis pelan, lalu menepuk dahinya pelan,"Ah, mian.."

Yifan tersenyum tipis,"Tidak apa,"

Pipi Junmyeon merona tipis, malu karena dirinya yang terlalu pelupa.

"Ini susunan acaranya."

Yifan menyerahkan dua lembar kertas pada Junmyeon.

"Ne,"

.

.

Setelah setengah hari ini Junmyeon dan Yifan memandu acara, moment yang ditunggu-tunggu Junmyeon pun tiba. Dia memang benar-benar ingin menjaga stand.

"Yifan! Aku tinggal ya," seru Junmyeon sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Yifan mengangguk,"Kalau sempat, aku akan ke stand mu,"

Junmyeon mengangguk lalu mengacungkan jempolnya. Ia berjalan pelan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Di jalan, ia berpapasan dengan Luhan.

"Hyung! Ayo kita pergi sama-sama,"

Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum,"Jja."

Mereka berjalan berdampingan.

Sesampainya di stand...

Rupanya, mereka sudah stand bye disitu. Hanya Luhan dan Junmyeon yang terlambat datang.

"Hey, kalian terlambat,"ujar Minhyuk.

"Hanya 5 menit kok,"sela Luhan.

"Setiap waktu itu berharga, Lulu hyung~" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Yayaya, terserah saja,"

Luhan pun berjalan ke belakang. Junmyeon menghampiri Minhyuk dan duduk disampingnya.

"Apa sudah dimulai?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Sebentar lagi,"

.

.

Skip at 2.00 pm KST

Mereka semua terlihat sangat senang. Walau wajah mereka terlihat lesu karena hari sangatlah panas.

"Huwaah..bolehkah aku minta segelas Lemon Tea?"tanya Baekhyun sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya ke wajah dan lehernya. Walau ia tahu ia tidak bisa mendapatkan angin yang bisa mendinginkan tubuhnya.

"Minta sama Kyungsoo sana,"sahut Junmyeon.

"Tapi, jangan lupa bayar ya,"celetuk Jimin.

Baekhyun mendengus. Sehingga semuanya pun tergelak.

Sedang asyik bercanda, datang sesosok tiang-ralat. Maksudku sesosok Wu Yifan.

'Dia menepati janjinya untuk berkunjung,'batin Junmyeon merasa...senang?

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil, Baekhyun yang melihat itu menyikutnya lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Membuat Junmyeon mendengus sebal.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya pemuda jangkung itu.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kan, Junmyeon?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Junmyeon men-death glare Baekhyun. Sehingga Baekhyun mengkeret dan beringsut kearah Minhyuk.

"Ehehe, jangan dengarkan dia Yifan. Kau mau pesan apa?" Ujar Junmyeon.

Minwoo yang berdiri disamping meja menyodorkan kertas berisi menu kepada Yifan.

"Kupikir, Iced Capuccino saja."

"Tunggu sebentar ne!"

"Minwoo-ya! Aku mau Lemon Tea!"

Minwoo berlari kecil kebelakang tempat Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengerjakan pesanan. Begitu pula Baekhyun yang menyusul Minwoo dibelakangnya.

Suasana menjadi hening. Entah kenapa, mereka seakan bisu setelah Yifan mengunjungi stand mereka.

"Ehm,"

Yifan berdehem pelan mencoba menyadarkan mereka yang asyik sendiri. Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang easy going layaknya Chanyeol. Dia ini kaku dan memang seperti es batu. Ya, dia mengakui itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Minwoo datang dengan satu cup Iced Capuccino pesanan Yifan. Serta Baekhyun yang membawa segelas Iced Lemon Tea yang sedari tadi diidam-idamkan Baekhyun.

"Ini, hyung."

"Terima kasih. Berapa harganya?"

"Em, tidak usah," sahut Junmyeon.

Semuanya menatap Junmyeon heran. Sehingga ia gelagapan sendiri.

"Ah, m-maksudku, anggap saja aku mentraktirmu. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih,"

Yifan mengerutkan dahi, membuat alis angry bird-nya terlihat menyatu.

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

"Ugh, untuk.. segala perbuatanmu, yang selalu ada saat aku melakukan kecerobohan." Ujar Junmyeon gugup. Apalagi teman-temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda seperti itu.

"Ah, tidak apa. Aku harus membayar ini." Ujar Yifan keukeuh.

"Sudah! Tidak perlu bayar kataku." Seru Junmyeon. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala. Membuat teman-teman Junmyeon-kecuali Luhan dan Kyungsoo- terkikik geli.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Terima kasih ya, Junmyeon."

Yifan tersenyum kecil lalu pergi dari sana.

"Junmyeon-ya.."

"Hng?"

"Apa kau memakai pelet?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?!"

Baekhyun meminum Lemon Tea segar itu melalui sedotan sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Yifan itu jarang sekali tersenyum. Dan kau, bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa?!" Seru Baekhyun heboh. Tapi, semuanya yang ada disitu-termasuk Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang baru saja ikut bergabung dengan mereka didepan-setuju dengan seruan heboh Baekhyun tadi.

"Ne, Baekhyun hyung benar. Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Minwoo ikut bertanya.

"Ish! Aku pun tak tahu!"

Junmyeon seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

Minhyuk tertawa jahil,"Aah~aku yakin, Yifan sedang menyukai Junmyeon," goda Minhyuk disahuti dengan siulan dari yang lain membuat Junmyeon semakin salah tingkah.

"Yaaa! Bisakah kalian diam?!"

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3.00. Dua jam lalu, hari benar-benar panas. Namun, sekarang awan hitam menggantung dilangit.

"Tadi panas, sekarang hujan," ucap Junmyeon ala iklan antiseptik D*tt*l.#abaikan.

Stand sudah ditutup pukul dua tadi. Dan ia memilih kembali ke asrama. Acaranya sekarang tinggal hiburan. Ia kan, bisa saja nanti menonton hasil rekaman Taehyung. Ia lelah hari ini.

Ia telah berdiri didepan pintu asrama. Tangannya merogoh kantong, mencari kunci rumah.

"Astaga!"

Ia menepuk dahinya pelan,"Aku lupa mengambil kunci tadi pagi! Ah, bodoh!" Rutuk Junmyeon.

"Aku yakin Chanyeol membawa kunci. Tapi, dimana anak itu?"

Ia memutuskan berjalan ke aula untuk mencari Chanyeol. Aula sudah mulai sepi. Yah, acara selesai 30 menit lalu. Para panitia termasuk anggota Osis membereskan aula. Junmyeon mendesis pelan karena hanya dia yang tidak ikut membantu.

"Junmyeon hyung? Bisa bantu mengangkat meja?"

"Ah, ne!"

Junmyeon pun turut sibuk membereskan aula. Ia pun melihat ke sekeliling aula. Ingat, tujuan utamanya kesini mencari Chanyeol.

"Ah, Yifan saja deh. YIFAAAAN!"

Junmyeon melambaikan tangannya pada Yifan. Kemudian menghampirinya.

"Wae?" Tanya Yifan.

"Ah, kau bawa kunci asrama? Aku lupa membawanya," ujar Junmyeon sambil memasang cengiran konyolnya.

"Ne, aku membawanya. Kau lelah ya?"

Junmyeon mengangguk,"Lumayan. Standku tadi ramai sekali!"

Yifan pun merogoh kantongnya untuk mengambil kunci,"Ini."

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku pergi duluan?"

"Ne, pergilah duluan. Lagipula, kami hampir selesai."

Senyum Junmyeon terkembang,"Baiklah. Maaf ya, aku duluan. Pai pai~"

Lelaki mungil itu melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan aula. Mengingat senyumnya, membuat sudut bibir Yifan terangkat-sedikit.

"Kau kenapa? Terbentur?"

Yifan kembali kedunianya saat si hoobae berkulit tan itu menyapanya-kurang lebih mengejeknya.

"Diamlah kau."

"Haha, aku tahu. Pasti karena Junmyeon itu, kan?"

"Heh, dasar hoobae tidak sopan! Dia sunbaemu!"

"Biar saja. Dia terlihat seumuran denganku. Beda denganmu. Kau seumuran dengannya, tapi, kelihatannya kau sangat tua."

"Tutup mulutmu. Kim Jongin!"

.

.

Hari beranjak malam. Namun langit masih menumpahkan airnya cukup deras.

Sementara itu, Junmyeon sudah mandi dan sekarang sedang membaca buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Besok kegiatan mengajar kembali berjalan dengan normal. Dan besok ia ada ulangan Fisika.

Chanyeol berada di kamar mandi. Dan Yifan sedang tengkurap diatas ranjangnya sambil membaca sesuatu. Junmyeon terlihat menguap beberapa kali. Lalu ia melirik jam.

'Masih pukul delapan. Tapi aku sudah sangat mengantuk.' Batin Junmyeon.

Ia melirik Yifan yang sekarang sedang membaca komik.

"Yifan.."

Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junmyeon,"Wae?"

"Uhm, tidak apa-apa."

Junmyeon berdiri dan meletakkan buku paket Fisika itu dimeja belajar. Lalu ia menelusupkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut. Matanya terasa seperti sudah diberi lem. Ia menguap lagi sebelum jatuh tertidur

To Be Continued

.

.

A/N:

Aaaa...apa iniii?!*tunjukpanpikdiatas

Huu..ini adalah chap paling ancur menurutku (/.\\) soalnya, aku bener-bener buntu disini.

Terus juga masalah alur. Sori ya, kalau alurnya kayak kereta express.. V(._. )V.. Sori juga kalo ngaret.

Scene favorit kalian disini yang mana? Kaloaku pas Kris ngobatin jarinya Suho sama yang pas temen-temen Suho pada ngegodain Suho pas di stand itu. Aku paling ancer nulis di dua scene itu, hehe =D

Thanks To:

| LittleMyeon | Wuyifan Kris | Zahra | hllkrisho | HamsterXiumin | publish | Emmasuho | jimae 407203 | wumy | leeyeol | lee minja elf| yongchan | shn1234 | honeykkamjong |

Kim Ocean| .5011

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan nama yaa :3

Makasih buat yg mereview plus favorite dan followers cerita ini di chap sebelumnya, laf yuu~ :*

Oke, tanpa banyak kata, saya sudahi pertemuan ini(?)

Last Word

Review juseyooo~~ :3


	3. Chapter 3 (Yeol's Confession)

You or Him chap 3

.

.

Junmyeon sedang memanggang roti saat jam menunjukkan pukul enam lebih lima belas menit. Ia memasukkan dua potong roti kedalam toaster. Sambil menunggu rotinya menyembul keluar,ia menuangkan susu putih ke dalam tiga buah gelas. Kini rutinitasnya setiap pagi adalah menyiapkan sarapan. Terkadang bergantian dengan Chanyeol. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yifan? Kalian tak perlu bertanya. Ia tak bisa memasak._.

Junmyeon menyiapkan tiga buah piring dan meletakkan dua tangkup roti yang baru keluar tadi ke salah satu piring. Ia kembali memasukkan dua roti ke dalam toaster itu. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah yang diseret mendekati dapur. Junmyeon tidak terusik dengan itu, ia bisa menebak, kalau itu adalah Yifan atau Chanyeol.

Junmyeon pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Benar saja, Chanyeol dengan tampang mengantuknya berjalan menuju meja makan. Dan kembali tidur disitu tanpa menyadari adanya makhluk lain selain dirinya di dapur ini. Junmyeon menatapnya geram.

Kebetulan ia sedang memegang sendok yang tadinya hendak ia gunakan untuk memberi madu pada rotinya. Ia mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan memukul kepalanya pelan dengan sendok tersebut.

Tuk!

"Yak! Aish, siapa yang- eh? Ada Junmyeon ya disini?"

Ya, pertanyaan yang bodoh, Park Chanyeol.

Junmyeon menatapnya datar, "Jangan tidur lagi, lihat ini sudah jam berapa!" tunjuk Junmyeon kearah jam kecil yang diletakkan diatas kulkas.

"Iya,aku bangun. Sana, kau mandi saja. Biar aku yang meneruskan kegiatanmu."

Chanyeol berdiri dan mendorong Junmyeon kearah kamar mandi.

"Oh iya,sana bangunkan si tukang tidur itu." Pesan Chanyeol.

Junmyeon mendengus pelan,"Memangnya, kau bukan tukang tidur?"

Chanyeol memasang cengiran tak berdosanya. Dan Junmyeon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia harus membangunkan tukang tidur lainnya disini.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah dibicarakan sebelumnya, hari ini Junmyeon ada ulangan Fisika. Ia membaca bukunya lagi, sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang sangat-sangat serius untuk memahami rumus yang sebenarnya ia tak mengerti sama sekali.

"Baek, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Junmyeon,"Hn?"

"Tadi malam, kau belajar tidak?"

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya membaca setengah bab nya saja tadi malam." Ujar Baekhyun sambil membolak-balik bukunya.

"Lalu? Kau mengerti tidak?"

"Tidak. Aku kan bisa minta bantuanmu~"

"Enak saja. Aku tidak mau!"

Junmyeon kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengerjakan sebuah soal. Baekhyun merengut kesal.

"Terserahlah.."

.

Sementara itu..

Drap! Drap!

Derap langkah dari sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakan Kim saem terdengar menggema di lorong koridor. Bel masuk baru saja berbunyi. Sehingga lorong ini sepi.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah kearah kelas 11-2, kelasnya Junmyeon.

Setelah guru itu memasuki kelas, kelas yang tadinya rebut langsung hening. Bunyi jangkrik pun tidak ada.

"Selamat pagi semuanya."

"Pagi!"

"Ya. Sesuai janji, kita akan mengadakan ulangan. Sudah belajar?"

"Sudaah~"

"Baiklah. Jangan ada yang menyontek! Atau kalian akan diberi sanksi. Kerjakan sampai bel istirahat berbunyi."

.

.

Karena Junmyeon yang paling cepat menyelesaikan soal-soal itu, dan jawabannya 100% benar, ia pun keluar paling awal. Junmyeon berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia malas ke kantin. Belum lapar, pikirnya.

Pikirannya pun tertuju pada atap sekolah. Tempat yang jarang dikunjungi para murid. Iapun berjalan menuju ujung lorong, letak tangga menuju atap yang terletak di lantai 3. Kelasnya ada dilantai 2.

Satu per satu anak tangga dipijaknya. Dan, tada! Ini adalah lorong kelas 12. Ia berjalan keujung lorong, letak atap sekolah.

Krieet..

Whussh~

Baru membuka setengah pintu tersebut, angin sepoi-sepoi langsung menyambutnya.

"Woah…ternyata disini sangat nyaman!" serunya sambil memejamkan mata.

Ia berjalan ke pagar pembatas. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum. Ia jarang menikmati suasana seperti ini. Kecuali saat berkunjung ke tempat neneknya.

"Ehm!"

Junmyeon terperanjat. Ia langsung berbalik. Dan menemukan sesosok pemuda jangkung berjalan kearahnya.

"Sedang apa disini? Membolos?"

"Untuk apa aku membolos? Kim saem menyuruhku keluar.."

"Kau dihukum?" tanyanya heran.

"Tidak. Aku menyelesaikan ulangan paling awal. Jadi, Kim saem mempersilahkanku untuk keluar lebih dulu." Jelas Junmyeon.

"Oh."

Sosok tinggi itu berdiri disamping Junmyeon. Ikut menikmati pemandangan sekitar dan lagi, cuaca sekarang sangat bersahabat. Tidak panas, juga tidak mendung.

"Kau sendiri,apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yifan? Membolos?"

"Mungkin." Jawabnya santai.

"Aku pikir, kau itu murid teladan." Timpal Junmyeon dengan kekehan pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Memang begitu. Entahlah, aku sedang malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran Kang saem."

"Dasar kau ini."

Hening beberapa saat. Junmyeon terlihat terkantuk – kantuk. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir pagar sambil memeluk lututnya. Yifan meliriknya melalui ekor matanya. Ia terkekeh pelan. Kemudian ia berjongkok disamping Junmyeon, berbisik pelan ke telinga Junmyeon.

"Mengantuk?"

"Uhhm.." junmyeon hanya menggumam tidak jelas sambil mengangguk lemas.

Seulas senyum tipis menghampiri bibir Yifan. Ia pun duduk disamping Junmyeon, dan mengarahkan kepala Junmyeon ke bahunya.

"Tidurlah. Jam istirahat masih setengah jam lagi."

Junmyeon hanya menurut. Entah kenapa, ia sangat mengantuk sekarang. Ia menyamankan kepalanya di bahu tegap Yifan. Dan tak lama kemudian, iris matanya bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Yifan mengusak helaian lembut surai Junmyeon gemas.

"Jalja."

.

.

Junmyeon mengerutkan dahinya. Kemudian ia mengucek matanya pelan. Dengan mata yang masih menyipit, ia melihat keadaan disekitarnya.

'Aku tertidur?'

"Sudah bangun?"

Ia kenal suara ini. Ini suara Yifan kan? Ia mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Ia keluar kelas lebih dulu, lalu pergi ke atap sekolah, dan Yifan muncul dan menemaninya disini. Lalu ia mengantuk, duduk dan tidur.

Tidur? Dengan Yifan ya?

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melirik ke samping kanannya, "Eh? Aku tidur denganmu tadi?"

Yifan menyentil dahi Junmyeon pelan,"Secepat itu dan kau lupa akan kejadian sebelumnya?"

"Aniya, hanya memastikan saja." Kilah Junmyeon.

"Oh iya, ngomong – ngomong, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi belum?"

"Sudah. 5 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Jawab Yifan dengan santai.

"Mwoo?! 5 menit lagi bel berbunyi dan kau tidak membangunkanku?! Aku belum mengerjakan pr ku! Jung saem bisa saja menjemurku di lapangan dan –"

"Hahahhaha!"

Yifan tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Perempatan imaginer muncul di pelipis Junmyeon. Apa yang lucu sih? 5 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi, dan ia tidak membangunkannya. Seandainya ia tak bangun sendiri bagaimana?

"Yak! Apanya yang lucu? Ayo kembali ke kelas!" seru Junmyeon panic. Ia berdiri dan menyeret Yifan.

"Kkkk..mau saja ku bohongi. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi."

"Baru berbunyi? MWOYAA?! JADI KAU MENGERJAIKUU?!"

Junmyeon memukuli lengan Yifan dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Kau menyebalkaaan!"

"Ya! Ya! Hentikan! Ini sakit, sungguh."

Junmyeon memberikan death glare mematikannya. Tapi, tidak terlihat menakutkan di mata Yifan, dia malah terlihat lucu.

"Kau ini, aku lupa mengerjakan pr dari Jung saem tadi malam. Dan kau malah mengerjaiku!"

Yifan lagi – lagi tertawa, "Oke aku minta maaf. Seandainya aku sempat memotret-mu, kau pasti akan melihat, betapa jeleknya wajahmu saat panic."

"Yak! Jangan mengungkit hal itu lagi!"

Junmyeon kembali memukuli lengan Yifan. Namun lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, jangan memukuliku lagi! Sebagai permintaan maaf, adakah sesuatu yang kau mau?"

"Belikan aku minum! Aku haus~"

Junmyeon menatapnya dengan tatapan anak kucingnya. Yifan membeku beberapa saat.

.

Kawaii~

.

"Yifan?"

"A-arra! Ayo ke kantin."

.

.

"Jun, kemana kau tadi? Aku melihat kau bersama Yifan tadi."

Baekhyun bertanya sembari menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

"Jinjja? Aku pergi ke atap sekolah setelah keluar tadi. Lalu bertemu Yifan. Dia mentraktirku."Jawab Junmyeon dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajahnya. Dia juga menulis sesuatu dibukunya.

"Kedengarannya, kau senang sekali."

"Eng, tidak kok. Biasa saja."

"Ah, masa? Kau serius?"

Baekhyun sedang dalam mode jahil rupanya.

"Tau."

Namun Junmyeon sedang malas meladeni orang macam Baekhyun. Dan melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya. Sehingga Baekhyun memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Kacang deh.."

"Paan sih, lebay tau."

Junmyeon bingung. Apa itu lebay? Entahlah, ia tak mau ambil pusing.

"Eh, aku mau tanya deh. Seandainya ada dua orang yang menyukaimu, dan kau menyayangi kedua orang itu, mana yang kau pilih?" Tanya Baekhyun. Agak nyeleneh memang.

Junmyeon meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Baekhyun.

"Tidak panas kok. Kau salah makan ya?"

"Tidak. Aku masih memakan makanan manusia. Jadi, jawab pertanyaanku."

"Entahlah, aku tak tau. Lalu, kalau kau yang ada disituasi seperti itu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja yang ku pilih orang yang paling bagus."

Junmyeon menoyor pelan kepala Baekhyun,"Huuu...dasar kau ini. Pemilih."

"Hehe, selain itu, aku memilih yang paling membuatku kata hatiku sendiri, jangan dengarkan orang lain."

"Tapi, seandainya mereka sama - sama membuatmu nyaman dan sebagainya, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menggeleng,"Entahlah."

Tuk!

Dua buah spidol melayang dan mengenai kepala mereka.

"Aduh!" Rintih mereka bersamaan.

"Kim Junmyeon, Byun Baekhyun tolong jelaskan pembicaraan kalian di depan kelas."

"Ehm..tidak ada kok saem." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, bersihkan halaman belakang dan depan sekolah! Sebagai hukuman karena telah berbicara di dalam kelasku!"

"Arraseo..."

.

.

Srek..srek..

Junmyeon menyapu halaman depan. Sedangkan Baekhyun halaman belakang.

"Seandainya Baekhyun tidak bertanya aneh - aneh begitu, aku pasti masih duduk manis dikelas mendengarkan pidato dari Jung saem." Keluh Junmyeon. Sesekali ia menyekabulir - bulir keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Sementara itu..

Junmyeon yang memang pada dasarnya anak rajin dan taat pada peraturan, berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Bukannya membersihkan halaman, ia malah santai tiduran di rerumputan. Dengan sapu lidi yang menemani di sampingnya. Jangan dicontoh ya teman – teman.

Bibirnya mengalunkan senandung manis. Matanya terpejam menikmati betapa damainya tempat ini. Hampir saja ia tertidur kalau saja tak ada tendangan maut yang mengenai bokong seksinya.

"Yak!"

"Kau kesini untuk membersihkan halaman. Bukan untuk tidur."

"Apa urusanmu? Kalau kau mau, kau saja yang bersihkan tempat ini."

Sret!

"Hey!"

Orang itu menarik tangan kurus Baekhyun. Lalu dengan cekatan mengambil sapu yang ada di rerumputan tadi.

"Cepat bersihkan. Atau kau akan mendapat hukuman yang lebih dari ini." Bisiknya ditelinga Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendorongnya, menatapnya sengit.

"Memangnya kau akan apa?"

"Entahlah. Kerjakan saja hukumanmu. Aku ditugasi untuk mengawasi kalian. Kulihat, Junmyeon baik - baik saja dengan sapunya. Ternyata saat kesini, aku menemukan seseorang tidur ditemani dengan sapu lidi di sampingnya."

Orang itu-Chanyeol-merebahkan dirinya ditempat Baekhyun tadi tiduran.

"Awas saja kau."

Baekhyun menyapu dengan setengah hati. Debunya bertebaran tak beraturan.

"Hey, menyapu yang betul dong!"

Baekhyun mengindahkan seruan itu. Ia masih menyapu, mengumpulkan beberapa sampah dan daun kering dengan sapunya.

"Hatchii!"

Chanyeol bersin dengan keras. Setelahnya mengusap hidungnya yang terasa gatal.

"Sialan kau, aku alergi dengan debu." Gerutu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun nyengir, "Ehehe..maaf kan aku."

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai jugaaa!"

Junmyeon mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir halaman yang baru saja dibersihkannya. Tak diperdulikannya celananya yang dipastikan kotor karena menduduki tanah.

Cesss(?)

Junmyeon mengerjap kaget saat ada benda dingin menyentuh permukaan pipinya. Ia mendongak demi melihat siapa sang pelaku yang menempelkan sesuatu ke pipinya.

"Hadiah untuk kerja kerasmu membersihkan halaman ini."

Junmyeon terkekeh lalu tersenyum manis, "Gomawo."

Pemuda lainnya yang bertugas menjadi pengawas dadakan baginya dan Baekhyun itu, duduk disanpingnya. Ya, dia Chanyeol.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah selesai?"

"Belum. Aku menambah hukumannya untuk membantu Paman Kang di kebun. Saat aku menjenguk ke halaman belakang tadi, ia malah bersantai."

Junmyeon tertawa pelan, "Dia memang begitu, bukan?"

Chanyeol mendengus geli, "Yeah, semuanya tahu sifat ByunBaek itu."

Hening beberapa saat. Junmyeon masih menikmati minuman pemberian Chanyeol tadi. Hingga bel tanda jam pelajaran ke-7 berakhir.

Junmyeon berdiri dan membersihkan bagian belakang celananya yang berdebu. Ia berniat mengembalikan sapu yang digunakannya tadi ke ruang kebersihan.

"Chan, aku mau mengembalikan ini dulu!" Ujarnya sambil mengangkat sapu tadi. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Sekalian lihat si Baekhyun ya!"

"Hm!"

.

.

Sore telah tiba. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah, kini menjadi warna merah ke oren - orenan/?.Hari ini cukup menyenangkan, sekaligus melelahkan - tentu saja.

Junmyeon sedang tengkurap di lantai kamar sambil mengerjakan tugasnya. Ditemani segelas air putih di bekerja membolak - balik buku sekaligus bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memindai bacaan di bukunya.

Brak!

Tiba - tiba beberapa buku terhempas di dekatnya. Jelas saja ia terkejut. Ia mendongak dan menatap kesal sang pelaku. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memberinya wajah tak berdosa.

"Haha...maaf aku mengejutkanmu. Aku juga mau mengerjakan pr ku. "

"Dasar. Jangan membanting - banting buku sembarangan, nanti kualat." Ceramah Junmyeon sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Sang pelaku hanya terkekeh pelan. Lalu mengikuti jejak Junmyeon - mengerjakan tugas.

"Hey, Junmyeon, aku mau bercerita."

Chanyeol memulai pembicaraann. Ia masih fokus mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ya, cerita saja. Aku akan mendengarkan." Sahut Junmyeon.

Chanyeol tersenyum,"Aku menyukai tepatnya, aku mencintai orang itu"

"Hmm..lalu?"

Terdengar embusan napas dari Chanyeolsebelum kembali bercerita, "Dia cukup dekat denganku. Dia senang memasak, kadang ceroboh sekali. Dia putih, kecil, sangat menyukainya."

Junmyeon terdiam, mencoba mengingat - ingat orang yang mungkin saja disukai Chanyeol. Apa Baekhyun? Tapi Baekhyun tidak suka memasak. Tapi dia itu ceroboh juga. Dia juga kecil, putih, manis. Baekhyun itu cerewet. Apa itu masuk kriteria Chanyeol?

"Tapi, banyak yang bilang, dia menyukai orang lain."

Junmyeon mulai berbicara,"Emm..kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa dia?"

Chanyeol menatapnya tepat di mata. Membuat Junmyeon resah sendiri.

"C-Chanyeol?"

Junmyeon tidak tahu, apa hal yang membuatnya segugup ini. Chanyeol memegang kedua bahunya dan menatapnya tepat dimata, dengan intens.

"Orang itu-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"-Kau."

TBC

**Aku tau ini update yang sangat sangat sangat sangat telat*timpukinauthornya***

**Mianhae, im sorry, dui bu qi, gomen, maaf*bow***

**Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan meng-update fanfic ini, dan membiarkan fanfic ini membusuk(?)disini T.T**

**Soalnya, suer deh, selain ga ada waktu buat bikin, aku gak ada ide sama sekali buat lanjutin, jadi maaf kalau makin jelek, makin ancur, makin gaje, makin gak karuan bentuknya apa. Ditambah lagi, tugas yang kian hari makin menggunung T.T**

**Kalian tau? Aku nge-gantungin ini fanfic kurang lebih sebulanan. *ditendang***

**Tapi, insya Allah, buat chap depan udah ada gambarannya. Mungkin, updatenya telat lagi, hehe*dibakarmassa***

**Jadi, saya mohon dengan sangat kritik dan saran dari kalian. Mungkin, cuap - cuapnya lebih panjang, sekalian balas review. Gak aku sebut nama ne, cuma kek gini :3 Aku cuma ngambil intisari reviewnya;)**

**Q :Lanjut ya / next thor**

**A : udah di lanjut :)**

**Q : Junmyeon suka CY atau Yifan?**

**A :Nanti kalian akan mengetahuinya *sok misterius* *digeplak***

**Q : Ada other pairing? Chanbaek misalnya?**

**A : Mungkin ;) nanti akan terungkap di chap selanjutnya. Makanya baca terus yaa*promo***

**Q : Yifan suka sama Junma? Terus si Chanyeol nya suka atau nggak sama Junma?**

**A : Yifannya suka. Chanyeol nya? Pasti udah tau setelah baca chap ini ;D**

**Q : Suhonya suka sama siapa sebenarnya?**

**A : Ada deh.. yang pasti, Yifannya suka sama Junma *wink***

**Oke, sekian balasan question dari para pereview(?)fanfic ini, dan itu pun hanya bagian intisari nya yang diambil. Maaf ya, ada yg gak dibales PM, lagi males soalnya*dilemparinblackcardnyaSuho***

**Terimakasih kepada :**

**Pepibabykyu || BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim || Seungrin || Vioolyt || Mamah Syuho || Emma Suho || Peblish || Jimae407203 || dumbaekchan || nonagrice(pereview terpanjang, terharu :'*) || JunmaWu || whirlwind27 || wumy || yongchan || Kin Ocean || Kiriya Diciannove || || dn**

**Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan penname reviewer sekalian *bow***

**Terimakasih buat para yg memfav dan mem-follow fangic gaje ini *deepbow* dan jangan kapok buat ngereview fanfic ini dan nungguin updatenya yang bahkan lebih lambat dari seekor kura-kura yamg berjalan/?**

**Laf yaaa :***

**Last word,**

**.**

**.**

**Gimme a review? :***


	4. Chapter 4 (Ending!)

_"Orang itu-"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"-kau."_

_You or Him_

_Chapter 4_

_._

_._

"Maaf...?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan,"Heh, benarkan?"

Junmyeon mendongak, menatap Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kau memang lebih menyukai Yifan dari pada aku. Tidak apa."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu mengusak surai Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tahu, dibalik senyum itu ada kepedihan, ada kekecewaan. Semua terlihat jelas dari pancaran mata bulat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Junmyeon.

Cup!

Ia mengecup kening Junmyeon cukup lama. Junmyeon meremas celananya, gugup tengah melandanya.

Cklek

Mendengar suara pintu dibuka, Junmyeon langsung mendorong Chanyeol pelan. Disana, berdiri sosok tinggi dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku mengganggu kalian. Lanjutkan saja."

Yifan berlalu menuju dapur. Junmyeon menatap punggung Yifan yang menghilang di balik tembok pembatas antara dapur dan ruang lainnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Junmyeon langsung pergi ke dapur.

"Asalkan kau bahagia. Haha..tak apalah."

Tawa kepedihan mengalun dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke atas karpet beludru lembut yang di tempatinya.

"Saranghae, Junmyeon-ah"

.

.

Junmyeon mengaduk - aduk mie buatannya tanpa selera. Sementara Yifan yang duduk di seberangnya sedang memakan mie buatan Junmyeon.

"Cepat dimakan. Untuk apa kau membuatnya kalau tidak dimakan."

"Aku tidak mau."

Yifan berdiri dan menarik kursinya kesamping Junmyeon. Lalu menarik mangkuk mie Junmyeon. Menyumpit mie itu ke arah mulut Junmyeon.

"Hng?"

"Cepat buka mulutmu!"

Junmyeon tersentak dan membuka mulutnya.

"Jelaskan, kenapa kau tidak mau makan?"

Junmyeon diam untuk beberapa saat. Setelah menelan mienya, ia membuka suara.

"Tidak apa."

Yifan menghela nafas. Ia meletakkan mangkuknya dimeja.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan yang tadi, oke? Aku tidak menuntut jawabanmu." Ujar Yifan sambil mengusap surai milik Junmyeon lembut.

"Hm." Junmyeon hanya bergumam lirih.

"Kalau begitu, cepat habiskan makananmu. Aku mau ke kamar mandi."

Junmyeon diam, tak berniat merespon ucapan Yifan. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

_Flashback_

_"Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol tadi?"_

_Junmyeon yang tadinya hendak menyuapkan ramyunnya, langsung menjauhkan sumpit dari mulutnya._

_"Hng, tidak apa - apa."_

_Junmyeon meletakkan sumpitnya. Selera makannya menguap begitu saja._

_"Hm, begitukah?" Tanya Yifan._

_Tanpa menanggapi ucapan Yifan, Junmyeon mengambil gelas berisi susu dihadapannya._

_Sret_

_Yifan menahan tangan Junmyeon. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Junmyeon._

_"Tidakkah selama ini kau sadari? Aku, akulah orang yang paling mencintaimu!"_

_Tangan Yifan yang lainnya mengusap pipi Junmyeon yang memerah. Namun, Junmyeon menampik tangan Yifan dari pipinya._

_Junmyeon berusaha mendorong Yifan, namun entah kenapa, tenaganya seakan menghilang begitu saja._

_"Tolong...jauhkan wajahmu.."_

_Yifan pun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Junmyeon dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Lalu kembali duduk ditempatnya, melanjutkan kegiatan memakan ramyunnya yang sempat tertunda._

_._

_._

"Junmyeon, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan makan-"

Ucapan Yifan terhenti, ketika melihat Junmyeon terlelap di meja makan. Dan mangkuk ramyun-nya masih penuh.

Yifan menghela nafas. Ia mendekat ke arah Junmyeon. Ia membersihkan gelas dan mangkuk Junmyeon dari atas meja. Kemudian menggendong Junmyeon dari situ, memindahkannya ke kamar.

Dilihatnya, Chanyeol sudah tidur dikasurnya. Setelah memposisikan Junmyeon di atas kasur, ia menutupi tubuhnya -Junmyeon-dengan selimut.

Tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut cokelat Junmyeon.

"Selamat tidur, Myun."

.

.

Esok paginya...

"Hey, kalian berdua cepat bangun!"

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi. Dan Junmyeon sudah berpakaian seragam rapi.

Yang pertama kali bangun karena teriakan Junmyeon adalah Yifan. Tumben yah.

"Loh? Kok udah rapi?" Tanya Yifan dengan suara parau dan mata yang masih menyipit.

"Tidak apa - apa kok. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian berdua. Aku mau pergi duluan!"

Yifan melirik kearah jam,"Demi Tuhan, ini baru pukul 6! Kau mau jadi penjaga kelas hah?"

Junmyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Bukan begitu! Eng, hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Emh..hanya saja..."

Ia urung melanjutkan kata - katanya. Ia hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi dari Yifan.

"Apa kau, mau menghindariku? Karena perkataanku tadi malam?"

Junmyeon tersentak pelan.

"Jawab, Kim Junmyeon."

Junmyeon menghirup udara disekitarnya dengan kasar,"Sudahlah. Cepat bangun."

Junmyeon kemudian berlalu pergi dari situ. Dan Junmyeon benar - benar serius untuk pergi di pagi buta ini.

.

.

"Harusnya aku menyeret Baekhyun kemari tadi."

Ucapan penuh penyesalan itu mengalun bebas dari mulut Junmyeon. Sekarang sudah jam 06.15 a.m. Dan Junmyeon sendirian didalam kelas. Kalau boleh jujur, ia merasa takut sendirian disini.

"Ah, jinjja.."

Junmyeon menggerutu kesal. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

.

15 menit berlalu. Namun, Baekhyun belum juga menampakkan dirinya. Kelas sudah cukup ramai.

Dan Junmyeon masih menelungkupkan kepalanya. Mungkin ia tertidur-_-

Brak!

"Heey!"

Junmyeon tersentak dan lantas bangun setelah gebrakan itu terdengar. Didepannya, berdirilah seorang Byun Baekhyun dengan senyum _innocent._

"Ish, kau!" Seru Junmyeon sambil menunjuk kearah Baekhyun.

"Santai saja, kawanku."

"Santai, santai kepalamu.."gerutu Junmyeon pelan. Baekhyun terkikik geli.

"Kenapa kau datang pagi sekali? Tidak biasanya."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya,"Kau kenapa sih? Hari ini kok jutek sekali? Ah, aku tahu. Kau lagi PMS ya?"

"Aku namja tulen. Namja. Tulen!"

"Iya deh. Terserah."

Baekhyun kemudian duduk disamping Junmyeon.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Junmyeon menggeleng pelan.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan,"_Liar._"

Junmyeon memandang Baekhyun, memberikannya tatapan bahwa ia tidak mengerti.

"Aku yakin kau sedang dalam suatu masalah. Atau apalah itu. Sesuatu hal, yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

Junmyeon hanya menunduk.

"_Am I right?"_

"_Yes, you're right._"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul,"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

"Huwaah..aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya Baek..ini rumit bagiku..." rengek Junmyeon.

"Memangnya apa sih? Aku jadi penasaran,"

"Ung..ano..kau ingat pembicaraan kita kemarin?" Tanya Junmyeon, mencoba memberi _clue_

"Yang mana?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Lucu memang. Tapi sukses membuat Junmyeon mendesis kesal.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

.

_'Aku takut kau marah padaku bila aku mengatakan hal ini. Aku tak mau pertemanan kita hancur hanya karena ini. Maaf, aku tak bisa mengatakannya'_

_._

Seharian ini, Junmyeon terlihat uring - uringan. Baekhyun khawatir kalau-kalau Junmyeon sakit.

"Ayolah Junmyeon. Temani aku ke kantin! Nanti kutraktir deh.." Rengek Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik tangan Junmyeon.

"Shireo."

"Yasudah. Aku pergi sendiri. Mau nitip?"

Junmyeon menggeleng.

"Ppai~"

Baekhyun pun melenggang dari hadapan Junmyeon. Ketika itu pula Ia menghela nafas.

"Beri tau...atau tidak?" Lirihnya sambil memainkan pena ditangannya.

_'Tapi aku tidak enak hati untuk bercerita pada Baekhyun soal ini, aku tahu dia menyukai Chanyeol.'_

Lagi dan lagi, helaan nafas terdengar dari Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon, ada yang mencarimu!"

Ia menegakkan badannya dan meletakkan penanya.

"Nuga?"

"Lihat sendiri sana."

Junmyeon mendengus sebal. Ia sedang malas untuk keluar kelas, bahkan untuk berjalan kepintunya saja. Dengan langkah yang diseret, ia berjalan kedepan pintu kelas.

Matanya langsung membola saat sosok yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya hari ini berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap dan menatapnya tajam.

.

.

Dia Yifan. Wu. Yi. Fan.

"Kau mencariku? M-mungkin kau salah orang."

Sebelum Junmyeon sempat kembali ke dalam kelasnya, Yifan meraih pergelangan tangan Junmyeon.

"Ikuti aku."

Tanpa peduli protesan dari Junmyeon, Yifan menarik Junmyeon pergi dari situ.

"Y-ya! Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Ia malu diperlakukan seperti ini. Bukan apa - apa, ini di koridor, dan ini adalah waktu istirahat. Otomatis koridor ini ramai. Dan beberapa pasang mata tengah mengamati mereka.

"Yifan lepas! Ini memalukan!"

Junmyeon mencoba melepas tautan tangan Yifan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aduh, sakit.."lirihnya pelan.

"Sakit ya?"

"Hm."

Keheningan datang diantara mereka. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat membuka pembicaraan.

"Ehm.."

Yifan berdehem pelan,"Kalau kau keberatan dengan pernyataan tadi malam, lebih baik lupakan saja. Anggaplah aku tak pernah mengatakan itu."

"A-apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku tak mau memaksamu untuk memikirkan jawabannya. Daripada membuatmu merasa - yeah - mungkin terbebani, lebih baik aku cabut kata - kataku kemarin."

Melihat Junmyeon yang diam saja, Yifan pun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Ja, aku pergi."

Grep

Junmyeon meraih pergelangan tangan Yifan.

"Gajima."

Junmyeon mengeratkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Yifan.

"Biarkan aku, memikirkan jawaban untukmu." Sambungnya kemudian.

"Baiklah. Aku, akan menunggumu."

"Gomawo. Mian."

"Hm."

Yifan bergumam lirih. Lalu pergi dari situ.

"Aku..harus apa?"

.

.

Junmyeon memikirkan sesuatu. Ia tak mau memusingkan yang tadi, dan kemarin malam. Jadi, ia mengesampingkan itu. Dan memilih mengerjakan tugasnya yang mulai menumpuk.

_"Kau menghindariku?"_

Ia menepis jauh - jauh kala bayangan kejadian itu menghampiri pemikirannya.

"Aaargh!"

Ia berteriak frustasi lalu meremas rambutnya kesal. Beruntung ia sedang sendiri.

"Huft.. ini percuma."

"Mau curhat. Tapi sama siapa coba?"gumamnya lagi sambil mencoret-coret lembar kerjanya yang tak terpakai.

Ia berjalan keluar kamar asrama. Berjalan - jalan mungkin bukan ide buruk.

.

.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Di atap sekolah bersama Yixing. Setelah keluar, tak beberapa lama kemudian ia bertemu dengan Yixing, roommate Baekhyun.

"Em, tidak apa - apa kan aku bercerita padamu?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Cerita saja. Aku tidak akan menyeritakannya dengan siapapun. Dan mungkin saja, aku akan lupa dengan ceritamu dalam sekejap."

"Itu lebih baik." Gumamnya.

"Ayo ceritaa~"

Rupanya Yixing sudah tak sabar. Junmyeon memandangnya datar.

"Jadi begini. Ada dua orang yang mengatakan perasaannya padaku. Dan mereka berdua adalah teman dekatku. Tapi, aku tidak tahu, hendak memilih siapa. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa mereka?"

Air wajah Junmyeon menjadi gelisah. Yixing yang melihatnya tersenyum geli.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan tutup mulut."

"Benarkah? Apa aku bisa percaya padamu?"

Yixing mengangguk sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan lubang kecil nan dalam di pipi kanannya.

"Baiklah. Mereka, Yifan dan Chanyeol."

Yixing mengerutkan dahi,"Yifan dan Chanyeol?"

Junmyeon mengangguk ragu, "Ya, kenapa memangnya?"

"Yifan itu yang mana sih?"

Gubrak

Pertanyaan polos yang mungkin lebih menjurus ke ehm maaf - bodoh- itu, sukses membuat Junmyeon menghempaskan badannya kebelakang.

Ia tahu kalau Yixing itu pelupa. Tapi ia baru tahu kalau penyakit pelupanya separah ini.

Hell to the lo! Yifan itu terkenal. Dan dia tidak tahu?

"Ehehe, maaf. Aku benar - benar tidak tahu." Jawabnya sambil nyengir.

"Kau tidak tahu atau lupa?"

"Kedua - duanya."

"Lupakan. Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa itu Yifan."

"Tapi kalau Chanyeol aku tahu."

"Yang mana?"

"Roommate-mu kan? Yang tinggi dan dingin itu?"

"Ya Tuhaaan! Itulah yang namanya Yifaan!"

.

.

Curhat dengan Yixing hanya membuatnya makan hati dan menguji kesabarannya. Maka dari itu, ia mengajak Yixing pergi dari atap sekolah dan pulang ke kamar masing - masing.

Ingin rasanya ia menghempaskan kepalanya ke dinding. Dan menikam jantungnya sendiri dengan pisau. Atau pun lompat dari atap sekolah. Tapi ia masih sayang nyawanya. Ia masih ingin menjalani hidup yang masih panjang ini.

"Kalau aku tidak memikirkannya sekarang, aku terkesan memberinya harapan palsu."

.

_'Ikuti kata hatimu. Itu yang pasti sesuai dengan apa yang kau mau.'_

.

Bisikan hatinya membuatnya semakin pusing. Ia mencoba memikirkan dengan matang. Ia tak mau menyesal, dan menyakiti siapapun nantinya.

Tapi, ia sudah menyakiti Chanyeol. Ugh, ia merasa bersalah sekali.

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke kasur mereka berdua. Biasanya, saat tak ada kegiatan apa - apa, salah satu dari mereka akan tidur. Atau melakukan apapun. Tapi sekarang Junmyeon sendirian. Suasana ini terasa hampa.

"Bosan."

Junmyeon bosan dengan keheningan ini.

"Oi."

Junmyeon terhenyak. Itu pasti suara milik Chanyeol.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Baru saja."

"Kau sendirian?" Sambung Chanyeol kemudian.

"Hm." Junmyeon hanya menjawab dengan gumaman lirih.

Hening yang terasa canggung dan berbeda bagi mereka berdua melanda.

Junmyeon pun berdehem,"Ehm, Chanyeol-ah."

"Ya?"

"A-aku, aku minta maaf."

Junmyeon menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasakan Chanyeol beringsut mendekat kearahnya.

"Maaf? Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol, seolah - olah tak terjadi apapun.

"Yang tadi malam-"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi,"Lupakan. Jangan dipikirkan lagi, oke? Aku memaafkanmu kok."

"Kau bohong! Aku tau kau mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya dari apa yang kau katakan tadi."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Yah~ mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa memaksa perasaan seseorang. Tidak apalah. Untukmu, apa sih yang tidak." Disaat seperti ini Chanyeol malah sempat berkata seperti itu.

"Chanyeol..aku merasa bersalah..m-maafkan akuu.."ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

Entah kenapa, Junmyeon hanya ingin menangis. Melepaskan beban hatinya yang sedari tadi menggelayut manja.

Chanyeol melihat bahwa mata Junmyeon berkaca - kaca.

"Hey, kau menangis?"

"T-tidak. Tak seharusnya aku menangis. Karena, disini kau yang jadi korban."

"Sudahlah. Menangis saja. Tak apa."

Junmyeon menggeleng. Lalu menutupi wajahnya. Chanyeol menahan tawanya. Karena sungguh, wajah Junmyeon yang menahan tangisnya sangatlah lucu.

"Uhuhu..."

Junmyeon terisak lirih. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia menangis. Sementara itu, Chanyeol mengusap punggung sempit Junmyeon yang bergetar.

"Sudahlah. Kau jelek kalau menangis."

Junmyeon mengusap air matanya dengan wajah cemberut.

Gyuuut

"Kyaah!"

Chanyeol menarik kedua pipi Junmyeon. Dan Junmyeon pun berteriak kesakitan.

"Yak! Kau apa - apaan sih?"

Junmyeon mengusap pipinya yang memerah. Dan Chanyeol pun tertawa.

"Supaya kau tersenyum."

Junmyeon masih mengusap pipinya dengan cemberut.

"Sakitt..."

"Maaf ya."

Chanyeol mengusap pipi Junmyeon. Lalu ia berdiri.

"Aku mau mandi dulu ya."

Junmyeon mengangguk.

Ia merasa lebih lega sekarang. Dan sekarang, ia cukup mengklarifikasi pertanyaan Yifan.

"Aku lapar.." keluh Junmyeon.

Ia pun berdiri, berjalan menuju dapur.

Ternyata disitu sudah ada Yifan tengah memasak sesuatu. Mungkin dia hanya memasak air. Kkkk~

"Yifan."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memasak mie."

Junmyeon mendekat kearahnya.

"Bolehkah aku minta buatkan satu?"

Junmyeon memberinya tatapan memelas.

"Iya. Duduk sana."

"Yeyy.."

Junmyeon bersorak riang. Lalu duduk di kursi meja makan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yifan menghampirinya dengan duan mangkuk dikedua tangannya.

"Ja."

"Gomawo. Selamat makan!"

Junmyeon pun meniupi mienya dan menyuapkan kedalam mulutnya.

Yifan terkekeh, "Kau lapar ya?"

Junmyeon mengangguk dengan mulut penuh.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya."

Setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka masing - masing, Junmyeon mencuci kedua mangkuk tersebut.

Junmyeon tersentak saat dua lengan kokoh itu memeluk perutnya dari belakang.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian berdua tadi."

Pergerakan Junmyeon pada mangkuknya terhenti.

"Ah, benarkah? Lalu, kenapa?"

"Kau menangis hm?"

Pipi Junmyeon bersemu,"Ah, i-itu..ehm,"

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ng, aku hanya merasa bersalah."

Junmyeon yakin, kalau Yifan bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya sekarang.

"Kenapa?"

"K-karena..ugh..bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu?"

Bukannya melepaskan, Yifan malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat Junmyeon gugup setengah mati.

"Jadi, secara tidak langsung, kau menerimaku? Dengan kau menolak dia?"

"Ih, kau pede sekali."

Yifan mematikan kran air yang masih menyala. Lalu membalik tubuh Junmyeon.

"Wajahmu merah."

"Tidak kok!" Elak Junmyeon.

Wajah Yifan mendekat ke arah Junmyeon. Junmyeon pun refleks memejamkan matanya.

Cup

Ia merasakan bibir Yifan menempel di dahinya. Junmyeon membuka matanya. Ia menatap Yifan dengan dahi mengerut.

Yifan menyeringai pelan,"Kenapa? Kau mau dicium disini?" Tanya Yifan sambil mengusap bibir tipisnya.

Junmyeon gelagapan, "B-bukan begitu! Aish, menjauh dariku!"

Namun Yifan menahannya.

"Junmyeon-ah,"

Junmyeon tetap menunduk.

"Junmyeon-ah, lihat aku."

Dengan ragu, Junmyeon pun mengangkat kepalanya.

Deg!

Entah kenapa, Yifan terlihat dua kali lebih menawan daripada yang biasanya. Dan itu membuat jantungnya bekerja di ambang batas kewajaran.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Bolehkah?" Tanya Yifan sambil mengangkat kedua tangan Junmyeon kedepan dada.

"A-aku..ehm..ya."

"Apa? Coba katakan dengan jelas." Yifan pura - pura tidak mendengar.

"Aku mau jadi milikmu!" Seru Junmyeon tegas dan cepat.

Yifan tersenyum dengan gantengnya. Membuat Junmyeon ingin mati saja.

'Ya Tuhan..jantungku benar-benar berdegup kencang. Terasa sangat asing bagiku.' Ucap Junmyeon dalam hati

Yifan menatapnya intens,"Junmyeon-ah"

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu, wajahmu sangat merah."

Wajahnya bertambah merah, bahkan sampai ke telinga. Junmyeon seperti akan meledak saja.

"Ish, berhenti menatapku seperti itu!"

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

**Author's Note:**

**Hai semua. Aku tahu ini update yang sangat lama, seperti chapter sebelumnya. Dan yang terpenting, ini fanfic udah kelar!*tebar confetti***

**Dan Krisho bersatu! *tebarduitsuho*/?**

**Hehe. Maaf ini udah main ending aja. Tapi aku berencana bikin sequelnya. Sequelnya itu soal Chanbaek. Gimana? Setuju gak? Tulis pendapat kalian di kolom komentar.**

**Anggap lah, ini bentuk kerinduan ku terhadap krisho moment T^T**

**Sumpah, Yifan tambah ganteng sekarang. Dan punya anak/? Bukan anak dia sih. Kan main film. Pada tahu kan kalo dia main film Someone only who knows? Dan aku ngeyel, kalo mommynya adalah Suho :v**

**Wkwkwkw XD**

**Yaudin/? Lah. Maaf kalau chapter penutup ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Dan maaf juga aku gak bisa ngebalesin review kalian atu-atu. Tapi aku berterima kasih banyak pada kalian semua. Tanpa kalian, aku mah apa atuh/? -..-**

**Thanks to:**

**doubleAA10 | | HamsterXiumin | nonagrice(panjangin reviewmu bebz :3 aku suka) | jimae407203 | krisholala | JunmaWu | Xing1002 | assyifa | Guest | honeykkamjong | peblish | BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim | wumy | Kin Ocean | whirlwind27**

**Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan user name kalian. Dan terima kasih jugakepada para siders*kalo ada*, yg mem-favoritkan dan mem-follow fic ini. Thank you so much*flying kiss***

_**Last Word**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gimme ur review?^^**_


End file.
